


Highest command

by twijfelaar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I wrote fic about a headcanon of mine, Tiny bit of Angst, a bit of smut, but it all ends happy, it has a bit of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twijfelaar/pseuds/twijfelaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is a kryptonian and she is born from the codex. She is born a soldier and naturally follows the highest command in her presence. Enter her crush on her boss, Cat Grant, who for sure is the highest command in the room.<br/>What to do if you really want to kiss your boss but every instinct in your body is telling you to wait for that exact order?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highest command

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a head canon about Kara being born from the codex and being a soldier. Protect and Serve and well this fic sprung from it.

If there is one thing Kara can never understand about earth it is that everyone has so many choices. They can choose who to be, what to be. Humans encourage each other to be different, to explore, but not too different, never explore too much. Kara always looked with wonder at the boundaries humans gave themselves. 

Kara was a soldier which meant she always responded to the highest command in the room, at home this were Eliza and Jeremiah, at school the teachers were the highest command and while Alex didn’t have any real power over her, Kara looked to her if she needed guidance. It freaked Alex out a bit when she would tell Kara to do something and Kara would immediately do it, and when Kara just came to earth, Alex did abuse that power.

Until Alex figured out why Kara would always do as she told, she still remembers the shock on her face when Kara told her that as a soldier she was simply supposed to follow orders. It is in her DNA to follow orders. So the orders stopped and at home she was asked to help, she was asked to clean her room, help set the table etc. They were still orders but it gave the Danvers the illusion of choice for her.

What they don’t understand that giving into her nature gives Kara a peace of mind she can’t get any other way. It’s why she can be Cat Grant’s assistant and not feel particularly stressed. She is created to serve and protect, being Supergirl gives into her need to protect, being Kara Danvers gives into her need to serve.  
And yes maybe she is not coping the way humans would, but she is not human. Sometimes people forget that she is not a human with powers, she is kryptonian and with being kryptonian comes a whole lot of baggage humans can’t understand. 

So she fights aliens, taking orders from the DEO and she serves Cat Grant as Kara Danvers and somewhere along the line Kara starts to care. Starts to care about Cat Grant. Kara loves her family and cares for them but she has never cared for others. Not like this. She wants to protect Cat from everything, bad thoughts, scheming business partners, the hurt she feels when Carter is sad. She wants to serve Cat at home, wants to make her dinner, rub her feet wants to be told what to do in much more intimate ways.

The first time Kara even thinks about having sex with Cat Grant she turns bright red and shamefully shoves her hand under the covers to take care of herself, but she imagines being between Cat’s legs and serving her like she was born to. 

The next day at work Kara is a stammering mess and Cat notices. Cat puts her hand on her forehead and asks if she is having a fever, and all Kara wants to do is release the tension from Cat’s shoulders which she knows is there. The rest of the day is spend behind her laptop, making sure every professional need Cat has is fulfilled and trying to make it through the day without thinking about her fantasies involving her boss.

The first time she does something extremely personal for her is boss is when she babysits Carter, which is a disaster and Cat will never ask her again but Carter gives her a hug and Kara thinks it wasn’t as bad as she thought. Cat tries to get to know her better and Kara falls, hard. Because Cat Grant is the personification of the highest command in the room and Kara can’t help but be drawn in. The persona Cat created to survive in the work place is so different from the real Cat Grant, of course, there are similarities but Cat Grant is a nice person. She loves with her whole heart and cares deeply, Kara is amazed and honored to be among the few who get the see the real Cat Grant.

Alex talks to her about it, tries to help as much as she can but they are too different and Alex simple doesn’t understand how much peace it gives Kara to simple follow orders. So Alex let’s Kara continue and without knowing it Alex gave Kara what she needed, actually gave her a choice because if Alex told Kara to stop, Kara would have. She would because Alex is her big sister and while Kara is the super powered alien, if it’s just the two of them Alex is the command. Alex knows this and she doesn’t use it to protect Kara from a potential heart breaking situation and Kara loves her for it.

Kara continues helping Cat with everything, and then she sends the letter to Adam and for the first time Kara feels like she overstepped some boundary she simple didn’t see. She tries to be as accommodating as possible and when Adam asks her out and Cat gives her the okay, she does go out with him. Adam is nice, he likes her, she actually likes him and Cat is okay with it.

The whole Bizarro thing stops whatever possible future plan Kara has in relation to Adam, Cat or Carter. As much as she loves to serve, she also needs to protect and if just being around her brings them in danger she will remove herself, no matter how much it hurts.

So that is what she does, Kara becomes the ultimate professional and Cat doesn’t ask any personal questions. Kara misses their bond, it might even be called friendship. She knows that this is all she will get from Cat right now and it is enough.

Then Cat hires Siobhan and the whole thing feels like an insult, she has managed to take care of Cat for so long without help, because that is what she does. It is what she is good at, it comes so naturally to her. Having to share that job because apparently she was lacking hurts her more than she lets on.  
After that it takes a while for everything to calm down, for Kara to just be Kara Danvers and serve. Siobhan has been fired and has been locked up in a DEO facility after the Banshee accident. Kara is ready and willing to be Cat Grant’s assistant again.

Better yet, Cat is ready for Kara to be her assistant again. Whatever boundary they had it has disappeared and Kara is glad for the personal connection again. She is really glad, she just hopes she will be able to keep her fantasies in check. They are recurring and Kara wishes she could do something about them. More than just complain about it to her sister who laughs at her and tells her she got a crush. Because it’s not, it’s not just a crush, it is more.

One evening while all the other employees have left and Kara is sitting in Cat’s office, she can feel Cat looking at her. Kara is editing some column and thinking about the day they had. She knows that Cat has been standing a lot today. Kara knows Cat’s feet hurt, knows she wishes she could take her shoes off. It is late and Kara remembers that Cat liked Kara being brazen, even if it was just for a bit and decides to test the waters.

“If you want, I could give you a foot rub, Miss Grant.”

Kara doesn’t look up from her papers, not wanting to see the look on Cat Grant’s face.

“A foot rub?”

Kara still doesn’t look up and keeps editing but does answer.

“Yes, you have been standing and giving presentations for a better part of the day. I am sure the shoes you are wearing are not made for that. I have been told I give very nice foot rubs. I am sure I can help you with the discomfort Miss Grant.”

This time Kara does look up and she can see Cat staring at her intently, trying to decide what this is. It is whatever Cat wants it to be. Kara just wants to help.

“Alright.”

Kara can’t help but smile at that.

“Do you want me to come over there Miss Grant, that way you won’t have to stop working. You can just stay in your chair.”

Cat is staring at her, and at first Kara doesn’t understand but then she does. And she turns red because while she knows she would happily fold herself under the desk to give Cat Grant a foot rub, Cat Grant doesn’t know that. Looks like now she does.

“How about I come to the couch, easier for everyone.”

Kara nods and tries to will the redness in her cheeks to go away. Cat takes a bit longer to get to the couch and Kara is grateful for it. Gives her time to gather her thoughts and to remind herself this is for Cat. She is doing this for Cat, not because she really wants to touch her boss intimately. When Cat does move her way Kara smiles at her. Trying to calm down the nerves that are showing on Cat’s face. She can hear Cat’s heartbeat going a bit faster than it normally would and Kara really just wants to help.

When Cat finally sits down next to her, she seems unsure what to do next so Kara slides of the couch on the ground and takes a sitting position at Cat’s feet. She gently moves the table a bit away so she can comfortable lean against it without being folded like a chair between Cat’s legs and the table. She looks up and she can see Cat licking her lips nervously when Kara finally grabs her feet and slowly lifts it up. She gently removes the shoes and puts Cat’s feet back on the carpet. Cat wriggles her toes a bit, just taking the shoes off should ease the tension in her feet. 

Kara reaches for her bag and finds some hand crème in there, it’s not ideal but it’s the best she can do right now. Kara looks up at Cat and Kara can smell something but doesn’t know what it is.

“Is it alright if I remove your stockings Miss Grant?”

Cat looks down at her now, really looks at her, her mouth slightly open and her pupils dilated. Kara can smell Cat strong around her and Kara knows it is arousal. But Kara waits, she will not make the first move. Kara knows she wants Cat, knows it the same way she knows she wants to protect her, wants to serve her. But Cat might not know yet and Kara is not in a rush. Kara is willing to wait, as long as needed.

“Yes.”

Kara nods her head and slowly reaches underneath Cat Grant’s skirt, she ignores the sharp intake of breath, she ignores her own want to reach higher, and she gently peels the stockings from Cat’s leg. She grabs the crème and slowly spread the crème on her hands. Kara knows she doesn’t need to warm her hands, she is always a bit warmer than humans anyway.

Kara slowly lifts one feet up and moves to sit on her knees so she can put Cat’s feet on her knee. At first she just slowly moves her hands over the heel of Cat’s feet, one particular spot makes Cat twitch and Kara can’t help but pass that spot again.

“Ticklish Miss Grant?”

Cat looks ashamed and Kara feels guilty, she can feel the muscles in Cat’s legs and she knows she is going to try and move away from her but Kara grabs her softly bit firmly by the ankle. Kara is willing to wait, but she is not going to let this opportunity pass because she made Cat feel ashamed of nothing. Cat wants to say something but Kara puts some pressure on her heel and Cat falls silent. 

Kara continues and Cat relaxes, the tension that Cat has been carrying for the whole day seems to slowly leave her body with every stroke of Kara’s hand. Kara ignores the way Cat’s heart beats, ignores the sounds she makes, she focuses on the task at hand. When she feels like she is done with one feet she slowly moves to Cat’s calf. She uses her hearing to figure out which muscles need extra attention, listens to the sounds Cat makes. Cat let’s her know by intakes of breath if she hit a sore spot, quiet moans means she can move on from that spot.

Cat looks relaxed, she has closed her eyes and is leaning back on the couch, her breathing is constant and her heartbeat has slowed down. Kara loves that she is allowed to see Cat like this, loves that they have come to this point. Where Kara can serve Cat the way she wants to. Kara’s hands go higher and she softly moves her fingers over the skin on the inside of Cat’s knee. Kara stays there and Cat slowly opens her eyes and looks down at her. There is a look in her eyes Kara can’t figure out but she is sure she will know what it means, in time. For now she just smiles softly.

“Ready for the other foot, Miss Grant?”

“Yes please.”

Kara repeats everything she did, skips over the ticklish part of Cat’s feet, but other than that she does everything the same. Cat feels the same, and when she is done with everything she reaches behind her for the stockings, and slowly rolls them back up Cat’s leg. She moves her thumb slowly over the top of the stockings, far underneath the skirt, but Kara removes her hand before Cat can comment. She puts the shoes back on, even though they are the cause of the pain Cat felt in her feet and Kara slowly stands up. Kara walks away to wash her hands and to let Cat gather herself again. Kara knows the effect she had on Cat Grant and she wants to feel giddy about it. She does, but she also knows Cat Grant control over herself and won’t act on what she wants. Whatever Cat Grant is feeling right now, it is not something that has a big chance of happening. No matter how badly Kara wants it too. 

She turns back around and looks at Cat Grant, who is looking as perfect as ever and who is staring at Kara with a soft smile on her face.

“Can I do anything else for you Miss Grant?”

Cat softly shakes her head.

“No that will be all. Have a nice evening Kara.”

“Have a nice evening Miss Grant.”

When Kara is finally home she can’t stop herself and moves into the shower to get rid of the tension in her body, she let’s her mind wander. She slowly moves her hand down her body and closes her eyes. She imagines what would have happened if she would have reached forward while on her knees, wonders what Cat would do if she would grab Cat’s behind and pull her to the edge of the couch while moving her head under Cat’s skirt. Wonders if Cat would use her head to steady herself or spread herself out on the couch. Kara comes hard against her own hand. 

Something changes between them after that night. Cat looks at her more often and there is a softness in her eyes which makes Kara smile. She spends overtime in Cat’s office and Cat takes time to explain and teach her things. They sit next to each other on the couch, Cat without shoes and her feet curled underneath herself. Kara dares to sit close, so close they are touching, skin on skin contact which becomes so normal Cat’s heart doesn’t skip a beat every time it happens. Kara stays until Cat leaves, holding up her coat so she can easily slip in while she talks about what needs to be done for the next day. At the end of the conversation they stand opposite each other, staring and Kara knows she is glancing at Cat’s lips but nothing happens. Cat always takes a step back and wishes Kara goodnight and Kara wishes her the same and watches her leave before she takes the elevator down. 

Kara wishes Cat would kiss her, Kara wants it badly but Cat never indicates she wants more than what she is getting now. Kara wants more but she doesn’t know if Cat wants more and she does not know how to let Cat know she wants more. Sometimes she wants to lean in and kiss Cat softly on her mouth, but every single instinct in herself prevents her from doing that. She nags Alex about it, because Alex understands her, but she also understands people and Kara doesn’t understand Cat right now.

“Maybe she is waiting for you to make the first move? I mean, she might think she is taking advantage of you if she makes the first move.”

“But I can’t make the first move!”

And that’s the problem in the end, Kara is an alien, with different social constructs which she can’t unlearn. She is created to follow orders, she is created to answer to the highest command in the room. Even when she is Supergirl, Cat is the highest command, it is annoying and Kara wishes she could tell Cat. Tell her that she needs a sign, an order, something and after that they can do whatever they please.

It is late, almost nine and Kara has had a easy week concerning Supergirl, which is good because it has been a week from hell at CatCo. Some scientist made claims about some intergalactic police corps and every single news outlet has been trying to interview the man. The Daily Planet got the first interview and Cat has been on warpath ever since. The transcripts provided by the Daily Planet were bogus and even a Supergirl interview wouldn’t have been able to top this. Not that Cat didn’t try but Kara knows what kind of questions Cat would need to ask to top this story and Kara can’t provide those answers, yet. 

It is Friday evening and Cat has been angrily muttering to herself since James left her office to tell her that no, Supergirl is not willing to do an interview about the intergalactic police corps. She threatened to fire him and James kindly reminded that if James got fired she would lose her connection to Supergirl. Which made Cat glare angrily at Kara like she knew.

When the evening ends and Cat slips into her coat a bit more angrily than she normally would Kara can’t help but feel a tiny bit guilty. Cat really has been trying not to get angry at Kara for everything that went wrong this week and Kara is grateful for it. Before Cat can wish Kara a good evening she has already left the office and is moving towards the private elevator, Kara pushes the button to call the elevator up and walks towards the employee elevator and does the same. They are standing in front of their respective elevators and when Cat’s elevator arrives at the top floor Kara’s hasn’t even left the lobby yet. With a sigh Kara pushes the button again but the lights on top of the elevator indicate it is not going to move for some reason and she will have to take the stairs.

“Goodnight Miss Grant.”

Kara walks towards the staircase and is close to the door when she hears Cat sigh deeply.

“Get in here Kara. I share a couch with you every night, I can share an elevator.”

Kara’s heart beats faster and she can feel herself turning red a bit. She does however do what Cat asked. She got an order.

Standing in the elevator with Cat is an experience on its own, there is a tension there that Kara can’t ease, at all. There have been too many fantasies involving the elevator and Kara is sure they all show on her face. She tries to stand clear of Cat and Cat stays clear of her. 

Then Kara remembers what Alex said, about her making the first move. This might be the perfect place for that and Kara can’t help but cast a side way glance at Cat who is looking at her phone. Except her phone is on its lock screen and Kara can’t help but grin. It is as much confirmation as she needs and while every single instinct in her tells her to stop, Kara pushes the emergency stop button. Cat turns her head and looks surprised. Kara turns towards her and licks her lips, giddy about what she is about to do next. It is so human of her, to do this.

Cat seems to have caught up and wants to say something but Kara has had enough. She has waited enough and she surges forward and captures Cat in a kiss.   
It is not slow, it is desperate because Kara pours everything she feels into the kiss. Cat is smaller so Kara needs to bend her neck and for a few seconds nothing happens. But then Cat wraps her hands in Kara’s hair and pulls her closer, as close as possible and opens her mouth and kisses back just as desperate. Kara pushes Cat against the elevator wall and lifts her up so she won’t have to bend her neck. Cat skirt hitches up higher and Kara can see the edge of her stockings. Using her upper body to keep Cat against the elevator means Kara can use her hands. And she does, she moves her hands to Cat’s thighs and roams the skin between her panties and the stockings. Cat lets her head fall back and Kara places sweet kisses against the column of her neck, while she is stroking the inside of Cat’s thighs softly.

“We need to talk- Kara”

Kara doesn’t want to stop, she finally got what she wants and Cat wants it as well and even though she isn’t following orders her mind is at ease.

“Kara stop!”

Kara immediately takes a step back, it looks like Cat actually might fall down but Kara catches her just in time and gently puts her back on the floor. Kara let’s go immediately and takes a step back. Creating space between them so Kara can protect herself against whatever onslaught Cat might bring. It shows on her face because Cat closes the distance between them.

“I don’t understand.”  
And Kara really doesn’t, because Cat kissed back. Cat liked what Kara did, she knows she did. Still Cat wanted them to stop.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Cat puts her hand on her cheek and Kara can’t help but lean into the contact. She looks at Cat and sees she is smiling at her.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I just don’t want to do what we were going to do here.”

Feeling brazen Kara can’t help but grin and answer.

“I kinda wanted to do what we were going to do, here.”

Cat fixes her with a stare and Kara’s grin disappears but there is something in Cat’s eyes that makes the blood under Kara’s skin sing. A promise maybe to explore this at a later time. Cat takes off the emergency break and the elevator starts going down again.

“Tell me, what do you want to do Kara?”  
A clear order and Kara relaxes, this is what she needs and Cat is giving it to her. This is what Cat wants and that relaxes her as well.

“I want to get on my knees and serve you with my mouth. I want to hear you beg. I want to”

Before Kara can finish the elevator doors open and Kara wisely shuts up. But she knows Cat heard her, because Cat is looking at her intensely and softly bites her lower lip.

“I think, it would be best if you come home with me tonight Kara. It seems like we have some unfinished business.”

Kara grins and wildly nods her head, she tries to be an adult and not let the giddiness of what’s about to happen get to her head, but it is impossible. Cat is walking towards the doors and Kara almost skips after her, Kara waves the night guard goodnight and looks at Cat who is already outside. She is rolling her eyes and muttering about young people.  
The ride to the townhouse is uneventful, Kara was maybe hoping something would happen in the car but Cat keeps the window between the driver and the back of the car open. Kara tries to be calm but she can’t help but feel a little bit nervous, her leg is bouncing up and down and if she doesn’t concentrate she might accidentally break the car floor. Cat of course notices, and she puts her hand on Kara’s leg to stop her from bouncing. 

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do understood?”  
Kara nods and now Cat seems nervous so Kara smiles. She really wants to do this. She grabs Cat’s hand on her leg and laces their fingers together.

“I want to do this.”

Kara hopes Cat is paying the driver enough to ignore all of this, because if any of this ends up in a tabloid somewhere it could be the downfall for both of them. 

They enter the hallway of the Grant family home and Kara is met with silence.

“Carter?”

“With his father.”

Cat takes off her coat and Kara steps forward to take the coat but Cat hangs it up herself. She looks at Kara’s outstretched arms and raises an eyebrow.

“We are not at work here Kara. You don’t have to be my assistant here.”

Kara nods and tries to remember that she should try and act normal. She wants to serve but she wants so much more than that, Kara is so much more than just a soldier, Cat deserves all of her tonight and every night after this one. Kara starts removing her own coat and before she can hang it up herself Cat has grabbed it from her and puts it in the hallway closet. 

It feels wrong in her head, every cell in her body is telling her that shouldn’t have happened and Kara tries to stop it from showing on her face but Cat notices, of course she does. Cat grabs her hand and pulls her towards the living room.

“What about a drink.”

Kara sits down on the couch and watches as Cat pours two glasses, the alcohol won’t do anything for Kara but it might be nice to have something to do with her hands. Kara can’t help but watch Cat as she is pouring the drinks. There is a uncomfortable tension surrounding them and whatever instinct Kara ignored in the elevator it is harder to ignore when she is in Cat’s house. Kara stands up and walks next to Cat, silently apparently because Cat drops the glass she is holding when Kara touches her shoulder. Before the glass can drop on the wooden floor Kara has already caught it and puts in on the table. Kara forces Cat to look at her and when she does she can see fear in Cat’s eyes and for one awful moment she thinks that she went too far. The fear disappears but they continue staring at each other, not doing anything. 

Kara can’t help but crack a grin, she needs to take some sort of charge here but she can’t ignore her instincts, not tonight, not here. So she does the next best thing.

“I really do want to serve you on my knees with my mouth but I am not going to do anything until you tell me to.”

Then Cat is kissing her again and there is desperation but also passion and Kara moans because she can. Again she lifts Cat up, puts her hands under her ass and brings her close to her, not hiding her strength. She is too overwhelmed to think about hiding herself right now. The drinks are forgotten and Kara can hear Cat mumble between the kisses.

“Bedroom. Now!”

They don’t let go and Kara easily maneuvers them into Cat’s bedroom, Kara doesn’t have time to admire the decor because the moment they enter the bedroom Cat is pulling at her clothes and Kara puts her down softly and removes the cardigan she is wearing with ease. She rips open her blouse and Cat looks at her with heavy lidded eyes and her breathing is labored. Kara looks down at herself and she is glad that she hasn’t felt the need to wear her Supergirl costume under her clothes today. Kara kicks of her shoes and throws her glasses in the pile of clothes on the ground. Cat rolls her eyes.

“Eager aren’t we.”

Kara grins and looks at Cat while pushing her jeans down.

“Very.”

She is standing in her underwear and socks while Cat is still fully dressed but Kara can’t wait to touch her again and Cat can’t either because they are reaching for each other and kissing. Kara opens her mouth and Cat slowly licks inside her mouth and takes her bottom lip between her teeth and bites down. It doesn’t hurt Kara being indestructible and all but it feels amazing. They have stumbled towards the bed because Cat is sitting down and dragging Kara with her. Kara is half bending over Cat trying not to lose the contact they have but after a few moments Cat stops kissing her. She gently pulls at Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth and Kara can’t help but groan. She has had make out sessions before, but this. This feels so much better.

They are both short of breath and Kara moves her hands towards her feet, she is not going to have sex with Cat Grant with her socks on. Cat laughs and Kara stares sheepishly at her and shrugs her shoulders. Whatever fear Cat felt in the living room is gone, maybe because Kara is so enthusiastic about it. Kara hopes so.

Cat is reaching for her shoes but Kara stops her.

“Let me.”

Cat nods and Kara sinks to her knees, she slowly removes the shoes. Cat stares at her. Cat’s lips are swollen her hair is not as perfect as it was when they stepped into the elevator and Kara did all this. Kara made her short of breath, made her look like this and Kara feels strangely proud of herself.

“Is it alright if I remove your stockings Miss Grant?”

They stare at each other and Cat grins, she looks absolutely beautiful like this and Kara can’t help but stare adoringly.

“Is this what you wanted to do, that night?”

Kara nods and slowly moves her hands up one leg. Letting them wander underneath the skirt, stroking the insides of her thighs and Cat’s hips buck when Kara gets too close to her center. Kara grins and withdraws her hands and removes one stocking. She carefully puts it behind her and moves her hand to the other leg. Again Kara moves her hands closer to her center but this time Cat controls herself, somewhat, she falls back on the bed and moans and Kara removes that stocking as well. Kara lets her hands rest on Cat’s knees and stares at her. Cat moves into a sitting position again and leans forward to kiss Kara soundly on the lips. It is soft and Kara happily closes her eyes and loses herself in the touch. Cat stops kissing her and looks at her.

“Tell me.”

Kara moans and starts talking. If that is what Cat wants she will get it. She moves her hands, she is stroking as much skin as she can and places tender kisses from time to time.

“I wanted to reach up higher.”

Kara moves her hands up on the inside of Cat’s thigh, softly stroking, making patterns and Cat is looking into her eyes. Kara can smell the arousal and it is a smell Kara never forgot, it is so distinctively Cat Kara will always know what it is, and who caused it. She doesn’t close her eyes. She stares into Cat’s eyes while she reaches up higher.

“And move your underwear out of the way.”

She does just that and then slowly drags a finger between the folds, Cat is wet and then Kara removes her hand and sucks the wetness from her finger. She lets it go with a soft pop.

“Taste you on my finger first.”

Cat is breathing harshly through her nose and Kara knows she is teasing but as long as Cat is still okay with it she is going to continue. She can feel her own arousal on the inside of her panties but she ignores it for now.

“And then I would move you to the edge of the couch.”

Kara reaches forward, maybe a bit too aggressively and grabs Cat’s hips and places them on the edge of the bed so Kara has easy access. Cat moans above her while Kara moves her head under the dress. She hooks her fingers on the panties and slowly drags them down Cat’s legs while not moving her head. The smell of Cat is overwhelming and Kara moves forward and slowly gives one long lick across the length and she can hear Cat’s breath stutter. She knows Cat won’t hear what she is saying now but Kara doesn’t mind.

“And I would make you feel so good Cat. So good.”

And she moves her face closer and starts eating Cat out. One handy thing about being a kryptonian on earth is that Kara doesn’t need to breath, she does it as a reflex to fit in but she doesn’t need too. This means she can keep going like this for a very long time. Kara uses her teeth to bite softly on the folds and starts sucking at Cat’s clit and Cat? Cat is riding her face and Kara can’t help but move her own hips to release some of the tension in herself. It doesn’t work but she is moaning and then Cat is bunching her dress up and Kara can suddenly feel two hands in her hair pushing her and pulling her closer. Cat is moaning her name and Kara feels a flood of peace going through her. She is doing a good job.

Cat’s legs are twitching and Kara focuses her mouth on Cat’s clit and slowly moves a finger inside, she teases Cat. Not giving enough friction and cat let’s her know by moving her hips, trying to make Kara go deeper. When she adds another finger and starts to pump them in and out she can hear Cat begging. 

“Please Kara, pl- pl- please.”

Kara hooks her fingers and sucks hard on Cat’s clit and then she can feel the walls tightening around her fingers, can hear Cat’s breath stop just for a tiny moment and she can hear a moan that sets Kara’s blood on fire. She eases Cat through her orgasm with her tongue and fingers and when she is sure Cat has been pleased she looks up. Kara’s face is covered with Cat’s cum and she is licking her lips trying to clean herself up. Kara is still sitting on her knees and Cat looks down at her. She leans forward and slowly kisses Kara and Kara knows Cat can taste herself on Kara’s lips and Kara groans, long and hard. She moves her hips trying to release some of the tension and Cat moves back and grins at her.

“Get naked.”

Kara stands up, she is towering over Cat now and slowly reaches behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. She keeps staring at Cat while she takes it off and Cat is looking at her adoringly. Her bra falls on the ground and when she reaches for her panties Cat pushes her hands away and drags her closer. Because Cat is still sitting on the bed her eye level is on Kara’s stomach. Cat places a open mouthed wet kiss just below her belly button and Kara’s breath hitches. Kara uses every bit of self control to not take what she wants. Cat slowly moves her hands around Kara and squeezes her butt firmly, and then she hooks her fingers in the waistband of her panties and drags them down. 

Kara is completely naked and the sign of her arousal can be seen on the inside of her thighs. Cat looks her over, she is a mess. Her hair has been pulled and tucked, Cat’s arousal is still on her face and there is a redness creeping up her neck.

“Beautiful.”

Cat softly places kisses on her hips, sucking and biting her way down. Kara can’t help herself and bucks her hips trying to show Cat what she wants, what she needs. Kara can feel a grin form from where Cat is kissing her.

“Tell me Kara. What do you want?”

“You. I want you.”

Cat leans back and slowly moves her finger back and forth across her stomach, dipping down here and there which makes Kara hold her breath. Cat is humming and for a moment those are the only sounds in the room. Kara’s breath and Cat’s humming and when Kara closes her eyes she can hear Cat’s heart beating rapidly in her chest.

“How do you want me?”

Kara’s knees almost buckle, because how can she answer that question. She wants Cat in every single way, she wants Cat’s head between her legs, her fingers deep buried in her, she wants her on Sunday mornings while sleeping in and lazing around the apartment, she wants her on game nights. Kara wants Cat all the way, every way.

“How. Do. You. Want. Me. Right. Now?”

“Naked. I want you naked.”

Cat stops touching Kara, Kara who has her eyes closed, quickly opens them to see if she did something wrong. Cat slowly stands up and there is almost no room between them.

“Can you do my zipper?”

Cat turns around and present her back to Kara, Kara sucks in a breath and stares.

“Chop, chop.”

Kara moves her hand to the zipper on the back of Cat’s dress. She moves hair out of the way and places a kiss on the back of Cat’s neck and can’t help but bite down, softly. Then she moves the zipper down and Kara is presented with a whole lot of skin and Kara can’t help but follow the zipper down with her finger. She can see goose bumps forming on Cat’s skin and Kara grins. Cat is not wearing a bra and when the dress pools at her feet Kara sneaks her arms around Cat and pulls her close. Breathing in the smell of everything Cat and feeling content. 

“Get on the bed.”

Kara gives one last kiss on the side of Cat’s neck and then moves to lay down on the bed.

“How do you want me?”

Kara is staring questionably at Cat and Kara can see clear signs of arousal on Cat’s face. Cat likes being in control and Kara loves following orders. 

“On your back.”

Kara lies down on her back, props herself up on her elbows and watches as Cat face softens.

“I need to see your face.”

Cat crawls on the bed and sits on Kara. There is so much skin contact and Kara can feel the wetness of Cat’s arousal on her own skin. Kara wants to reach up and kiss Cat, but Cat pushes her down and lays on top of her. the skin on skin contact is amazing, Kara feels every curve and she tries to push up to get more but Cat is having none of it. She slowly kisses Kara and starts massaging her breast, tracing around her nipples with her fingers, scratching underneath her breasts and Kara can feel herself getting hot and sweaty. 

Cat is going so slow and Kara feels an urge to take what she wants, it is not something she is used to and Kara makes a pitiful sound when she can’t get the friction she needs. Cat grins lazily against her mouth and starts kissing slowly down to her neck until she reaches Kara’s pulse point, and bites down, hard.   
Any normal person would have felt some pain, Cat might even have drawn blood, but Kara is an alien and the only thing she feels is pressure and she moans. Cat draws back a bit and looks at the spot where she bit Kara, seeing no mark at all. If Kara was actively trying to hide her secret she might have realized what just happened. Kara is too worked up too even think about that right now, she needs release.

“Please Cat, Please I need you inside me.”

Cat grins and slowly drags one hand away from her breast and drags it down, she doesn’t resume kissing Kara and Kara tries to kiss Cat. Cat immediately stops moving her hand down and makes a tutting sound.

“I want to see your face when you come.”

Kara’s eyes roll back and she falls back down on the bed while Cat drags her finger down. For a moment the only thing moving are both their chests from the heavy breathing but then Cat starts rubbing Kara’s clit with two fingers. Kara is already so wet and when Cat touches her, her legs start to twitch. Kara learned to control her powers during sex when she was in college, but she is losing control fast. So she grabs the headboard and tries to keep herself on the bed. Actively trying to hide herself and exposing herself are two very different things and starting to float will accomplish the second one quite clearly. 

“Tell me how much you want me Kara.”

“So much, I want you so much.”

Cat holds her other hand in front of Kara face a wriggles her fingers.

“How many?”

Cat is still slowly rubbing her clit and the tension is starting to get too much and Kara is too busy not trying to come to answer but Cat is having none of it.

“I asked how many Kara?”

Cat stops and Kara almost wants to sob. She bucks her hips trying to get the pressure on her clit but Cat makes sure it isn’t enough. She is so worked up, knowing that even one is enough to make her come right now, but Cat asked how many she wants, not how much she needs.

“Three.”

“Good girl.”

Cat gives a quick kiss on Kara’s lips and Kara tries to deepen it but Cat moves back before she can. Before Kara can complain she suddenly feels the pressure easing from her clit and with a quick movement Cat has entered 3 fingers into her. 

It feels tight and for anyone else it might have hurt, but Kara doesn’t feel any pain. She feels amazing, she rocks her hips trying to force Cat to go deeper and Cat does. Kara is still holding the headboard and she can feel it splintering beneath her hands. Kara is in a place where she feels everything, it always is like that just before she comes. She feels hears, smells everything. When Kara comes, she comes hard, she hears the wood above her crack, she hears the neighbors dog bark, she hears a police siren in the street down below, she also hears Cat’s heartbeat, loud and clear, her gasp when she can feel Kara’s muscles tighten around her fingers, the scratching of the sheets against their skin. And when she comes, when all her neurons are fired up and her pleasure center in her brain is over stimulated, she hears, feels, smells nothing. 

Kara looks up at the ceiling and slowly her senses come back to her, she needs to reset them all crudely speaking. Cat is sitting on top of her licking her fingers clean and Kara looks at her. She focuses on Cat’s heartbeat, the thumping has slowed down and to Kara it is a background noise she is always aware off. Then she feels the weight of Cat sitting on her and the smell of sex in the room and Kara lets out a deep sigh. Cat is smiling at her and Kara smiles back, she looks around her taking in the room for the first time tonight. Her eyes land on the headboard which has cracks and Kara releases the board while a redness starts to creep on her face. 

“Sorry.”

Cat lets out a full blown laugh and Kara is glad she is not mad, Cat lies down and puts her head underneath Kara’s chin. Kara wraps her arms around Cat and holds her close, smelling the fragrance that is so undeniable Cat Grant.

“Contrary to what you might think. I did know what I was getting into tonight.”

They stay close to each other in silence and Kara knows they probably should talk about this. This being everything that is going on between the two of them but Cat doesn’t seem to want to talk about it tonight and too be honest neither does Kara. 

Kara can hear her phone buzzing in her pants on the floor and she tries to ignore it but Cat hears it as well.

“You should get that.”

Kara doesn’t want too and she wraps her arms closer around Cat and snuggles closer to her.

“Kara, you really should get that.”

Cat sounds a bit panicked and when Kara looks at Cat she can see that she looks shocked. Kara let’s Cat go with a sigh and rolls away and lands gracefully on her feet beside the bed. She walks towards the heap of clothes on the floor and starts digging through her pockets. She finally finds her phone and answer grumpily. Alex has perfect timing.

“Yeah?”

“Hey, we have got an alien on the loose. You want to come in?”

“Is this a do you want to come in because it’s Friday night and I know you have nothing better to do or is this a you have to come in cause else we won’t be able to handle the alien?”

“The first.”

“Alright, can you guys handle it? Because I am actually kind of busy.”

“Something I need to know about?”

“Probably, but can we talk about that another time?”

“Sure no problem. I will let you know if things look like they might go south.”

“Yeah and thanks for not ordering me to come in.”

“Of course, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Kara hangs up and smiles at her phone. Alex might curse her for revealing herself to Cat but she won’t be mad about the rest that happened tonight. She looks up at Cat and sees she has crawled underneath the blankets and is looking at her.

“You don’t need to come in?”

Kara shakes her head and walks back towards the bed. She puts her phone on the nightstand knowing that if it rings now it is an emergency and having it close by makes it easier to get the details she would need, fast.

“Who was that?”

Cat’s tone suggests she is just interested but her heartbeat is frantic, Kara can see she has her hands balled underneath the blankets and Kara stares at Cat for a moment before joining her underneath the blankets. Kara eases Cat’s fists and links their fingers together before placing a soft kiss on Cat’s forehead.

“No need to be jealous. That was Alex, my sister. You have seen her before. She sometimes steals Winn away from work to help.”

Cat is glaring now and Kara grins, she is sure Cat is used to hiding her emotions from her lovers, that is just not going to work with her. Kara knows Cat, and if Cat tries to hide behind her actions Kara can literally hear her heartbeat and see through all the barriers Cat puts up. Cat relaxes but still looks worried.

“You sure you don’t need to go in?”

“No, they actually have been dealing with aliens longer than me too be honest. I am just the muscle in the organization. I make their jobs a bit easier.”

Turns out Cat likes to be the little spoon, front spoon as she calls it and they are just enjoying each other’s presence when Cat breaks the silence once more.

“What did you mean with thanking her for not ordering you to come in?”

“Cause if she ordered me to come in, I would have come in.”

“Even if I asked you to stay.”

“Yeah she trumps you in the command chain.”

Kara relaxed too much, she didn’t think. With Cat being so casual about Kara being Supergirl she forgot that she didn’t actually know. She can feel Cat freeze next to her when the words register in Cat’s brain.

“Excuse me.”

Cat rolls away and Kara wants to reach out and hold her, try to wave it away.

“There is a command chain?”

Cat sits up, she leans against the broken head board and crosses her arms. She is still naked but Kara can’t look at anything else then her eyes. Cat is angry, really angry and Kara slowly moves herself in a sitting position as well. She hoped she would be able to tell Cat about her nature after a nice dinner, been on a couple of dates. Kara hopes she would keep this side of her a secret longer than being Supergirl. Stupid mistake and it might be a costly one.

“I can explain.”

“Please do.”

Cat is harsh and Kara can’t help but flinch away, this is what she wanted to avoid. She doesn’t understand humans as well as she pretends too. She knows from experience that humans feel guilty about stuff they shouldn’t feel guilty about. Like giving orders when Kara can’t do anything but follow them.

“I am an alien.”

Cat squints her eyes and looks at her like Kara is making a joke and for a moment Kara thinks she might have overestimated what Cat knows about her.

“I know that. That’s not what I asked.”

“I know, I just. I am an alien. I grew on another planet with another social construct in place. I was born different from humans. Actually I was not born at all. I kind of hatched? If you want to get technical I hatched.”

Kara is rambling, she knows she is and Cat knows it because she is starting to purse her lips which means she is getting annoyed and Kara is nervous.

“On Krypton every child is hatched with a certain set of characteristics. They are chosen for you, and they fit the role you will take in society when you are grown. I was born a soldier. Which means I naturally follow the highest command in the room and that makes me happy.”

Kara tries to stress the last part because Cat’s mouth has fallen open and she looked shocked, and sad and disappointed and disgusted, everything Kara doesn’t want her to look like.

“Did you even want to sleep with me? Or did you just do as you were told?”

O yes, Cat is angry, Cat is pissed and really Kara just wants to go back in time and kick her own ass for being so careless.

“I kissed you! I knew you would never make the first move, because you are my boss and you are older and you think you can offer me nothing. So I made the first move, that was hard for me. I did it, because I want you Cat.”

Kara scoots closer to Cat but Cat moves back, keeps a distance between them and Kara wants to cry.

“I want you Cat. Not because you are the highest command in the room, but because you are kind. You teach me things, you believe in me, you make me feel better than I am! I want you Cat because when I am with you I can relax. I don’t have to suppress my alien nature. I am not human Cat, I am not a human with powers. I am not like my cousin who was the first natural birth on krypton in a thousand years. I was born with one single purpose and you make me want to fulfill my purpose. Protect and serve, that is what I was born to do and you let me Cat. You let me.”

Kara takes a deep breath, this is it. The make it or break it moment. Kara wishes she could have articulated herself better but she is anxious, she is sad and this is the best she can do right now.

“You think I am kind?”  
Kara looks at Cat who is looking questionably at her and Kara inches closer, and slowly takes Cat’s hand. She doesn’t pull it away.

“I know you are. You try to hide it, but I know you.”

Cat suddenly looks awfully small, in the big bed, naked and hunched down.

“You are sure you want me?”

Kara smiles and slowly lifts Cat’s head with her finger. She moves closer and kisses Cat on her mouth, deep and slow. Showing her that she does want her. Kara moves back and rests their foreheads together.

“I am sure.”

Her phone buzzes on the nightstand and Kara wants to curse but she turns away from Cat fast, not letting her hand go. It’s a text with details about an alien on rampage and the SOS at the end says enough. She turns back to Cat who looks surer of herself and is looking expectantly at Kara.

“I need to go.”

“I figured.”

Kara gets out of the bed and changes at super speed, she needs to go home to change into her suit and when she places her glasses on her head she feels remarkable normal. She is not sure how to say goodbye so she waves awkwardly at Cat who is still naked in bed and walks to the door. Kara opens the door and before she can leave Cat takes a deep breath. Kara pauses and looks back.

“When you are done. You should come by. In that suit of yours.”

Kara grins.

“Please.”

Kara nods her head and answers cheerfully.

“Of course miss Grant.”

And she walks out of the apartment with a skip in her step and a excitement for what the rest of the weekend will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> * Throws it at the masses and runs away*
> 
> Please let me know what you think. I don't write a lot of smut and I am actually really nervous about it but yeah.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
